


Daylight's End

by Kniaziewiczowna



Series: The moon rises [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Children are OC, F/M, Female Kylo Ren, Hoth, Kylux - Freeform, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, We all love Maz's cantine, but they have sexy mom., poe and hux are drunk, stolen Millenium Falcon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kniaziewiczowna/pseuds/Kniaziewiczowna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parę tygodni po wielkim zwycięstwie Ruchu Oporu Poe trafia na lodowatą planetę Hoth z prawdziwym kryzysem egzystencjalnym.  Nie spodziewa się, że przyjdzie mu spędzić całą noc ze swoim największym wrogiem...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daylight's End

\- Złamane serce kochaneczku?- Maz spoglądała na siedzącego po przeciwnej stronie lady mężczyznę.

\- Można tak powiedzieć.- Wyrzęził słabo, upijając kolejny szczodry łyk koreliańskiej brandy.- Skąd wiesz?

\- Gdy żyje się tak długo jak ja, widzi się różne rzeczy w ludzkich oczach. A twoje przepełnia smutek, żal… może nawet gorycz. Siedzisz i pijesz od paru godzin. Co doprowadziło najlepszego pilota ruchu oporu do tego stanu?  
Poe oparł łokcie na blacie, wplatając palce we włosy, a wewnętrzną stroną dłoni dociskając powieki. Nie mógł się teraz rozkleić. Nie miał przecież już ośmiu lat.  
\- Wy… Wybrał… Rey.- Wyrzucił z siebie łamiącym się głosem. Poderwał przy tym głowę, wpatrując się w przemytniczkę zupełnie jakby zmusiła go do tego wyznania. Przechylił szklankę. Ostry alkohol spłynął w dół przełyku mężczyzny przynosząc minimalną ulgę. Musiał zdusić wszystkie uczucia. Samotne podróżowanie po przestrzeni… skoki w nadprzestrzeń… błędne snucie się po nieznanych rejonach galaktyki… Nic co kiedyś sprawiało mu radość teraz przypominało o tępym bólu i ucisku w klatce piersiowej.  
Takim sposobem trafił do nowej siedziby Maz, która od czasu zniszczenia Takodany zdawała się być istotą nieuchwytną dla żadnej ze stron konfliktu.  
Przebywanie na zewnętrznych rubieżach sprawiło, że skóra kobiety stała się jeszcze bardziej pomarszczona, a ona sama o wiele drobniejsza i słabsza. Postawiła przed nim następną butelkę, łagodnie poklepując jego drżącą dłoń.

\- Pij. I zapomnij, Poe. Moc nad tobą czuwa, choć możliwe, że wciąż nie rozumiesz kolei swego losu.- Powiedziała łagodnie, odwracając głowę, gdy tylko od strony drzwi zawiało lodowate Hoth.   
Dameron poczuł dreszcz przebiegający wzdłuż kręgosłupa, a irracjonalny niepokój wzmógł się, gdy nieznajomy przeszedł przez cały, pustawy już o tej godzinie, pub i opadł na stołek tuż przy nim.

Twarz barmanki stężała, gdy jej wzrok spoczął na gościu. Mimo to nie powiedziała ani słowa, gdy rzucił krótkie: „coś mocniejszego”.

Poe może był pijany.  
Może świat przed jego oczami sprawiał wrażenie rozkołysanej karuzeli, ale wszędzie rozpoznałby ten przeklęty głos. Zgrzytnął zębami, obracając się całym ciałem.   
Mimo, że wszystko zawirowało mu przed oczyma zdołał dostrzec przerzedzone rude włosy, wciśnięte pod wojskową czapkę, trupiobladą twarz, poprzecinaną siateczką rozszerzonych od chłodu naczynek, która dawała groteskowe wrażenie rumieńca na policzkach. I te oczy. Chłodniejsze niż cała planeta Hoth.  
Hux wpatrywał się w niego z mieszaniną odrazy _(co do jego stanu?)_ i rozbawienia, choć Dameron miał niejasne przeczucie, że gdzieś tam pod maską letnich uczuć czai się skutecznie hamowana furia. Szczególnie, że w pierwszej chwili rudowłosy go nie poznał.   
\- Panie _generale_ – wlał w to słowo tak wiele słodyczy i pogardy jak tylko zdołał.- jak tam pański _Starkiller_? Wciąż… martwy?  
Nie zdołał się ugryźć w język, ale natychmiast pojął swój błąd, gdy poczuł ucisk lufy blastera na swojej piersi. Brandy skutecznie wykonała swoje zadanie, otępiająca niemoc spłynęła na jego umysł, a wszelkie sposoby samoobrony umknęły z pamięci, zupełnie jakby był marnym cywilem, którego jedyną szansą jest błaganie oprawcy o litość.  
\- Uważaj Dameron. Bo możesz zaraz do niego dołączyć.

\- Hux.- Ostry głos Maz uspokoił nieco sytuację. Wystarczająco na tyle, żeby broń z powrotem znalazła się bezpiecznie za paskiem. Szklanica whisky pojawiła się znikąd na blacie, jednak generał spojrzał na nią przelotnie.

\- Przypilnuj Maz, żeby ten szczyl nie dolał mi tu czegoś. Idę zapalić.

Poe odczekał, aż rudowłosy zniknie w palarni. Nie pojmował, choć musiał uczciwie przyznać, że próbował pojąć, naturę relacji przemytniczki i generała. Nieprzejednana, buntownicza kobieta w obliczu starcia z przedstawicielem wrogiego jej wszakże porządku słabła. Z kolei wystarczyło jej jedno słowo, aby sam mężczyzna ustąpił.

\- W tej części galaktyki wspominanie o tym co się stało ze Starkillerem jest zabronione Poe...- Zaczęła łagodnie.- Powinieneś zrozumieć jak trudne…

\- Dlaczego… Dlaczego ty go bronisz?! Wiesz doskonale ilu ludzi zamordował. Dla własnego widzi misie zniszczył cały _HOSIAN SYSTEM_. Jak możesz z nim spokojnie rozmawiać, podawać mu drinki… Jak śmiesz uciszać mnie?! Ten człowiek powinien wisieć, a ty jak gdyby nigdy nic go przyjmujesz w swojej knajpie!  
Wybuchł. Cała złość kotłująca się w nim od paru tygodni wreszcie znalazła swoje ujście. Nie obchodziło go, że Maz jest niewinna. Powinien był się domyślić. Przemytnik przemytnikiem pozostanie. Zdradliwą szują bez honoru.

\- Przyjmuję też ciebie.

\- Jak śmiesz mnie porównywać do tego dupka?! Walczyłem o wolność całej galaktyki! O to, żeby potwory takie jak Hux nie dorwały się do władzy! Mogłem stracić wszystko przez jego chorą ambicję! A ty każesz mi milczeć?! Zniszczenie bazy Starkiller było najpiękniejszym momentem w moim życiu!

\- Marne masz chwile tryumfu skoro szczycisz się zamordowaniem bogu ducha winnego dziecka.

Opanowany głos kobiety, przywrócił go do porządku. Nawet przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że się przesłyszał, dlatego drżącym głosem zapytał cicho:  
\- J-jakiego dziecka…? – Przecież w życiu nie zabiłby niewinnej istoty. Nie był potworem. Był… pilotem, nie mordercą.

\- Żadnego. – Tym razem dotarł do niego głos kompletnie nieprzypominający chrapowaty szept barmanki.  
Generał wrócił na swoje miejsce, ściągając z ramion czarny płaszcz. Trzeba przyznać, że w samym znoszonym już mundurze wyglądał o wiele drobniej, zupełnie jakby wszystko - jego władza, ambicja i nadęte ego, pozostawało w tej przydużej szmacie, wciąż oznaczonej stopniami wojskowymi na rękawie i kapach.

\- Brendol. On powinien wiedzieć… Nie możesz tego ukrywać przez całą wieczność. Napij się, wyrzuć to z siebie.- Korzystając z tego, że rudowłosy wypił całą szklankę praktycznie naraz, dolała mu alkoholu.

\- Ruch Oporu miał dokładne informacje… Na terenie bazy nie było żadnych dzieci. Jedynie oficerowie, technicy, rycerze zakonu Ren, szturmowcy…- Poe musiał wspomóc się przy wyliczaniu palcami, jednak przerwał, gdy dotarł do czwartej grupy, gdy twarz generała zaczęła przypominać odlaną z wosku.  
Zbyt duża ilość alkoholu wypita w zbyt prędkim tempie znacząco obniżyła próg cierpliwości Hux’a.  
  
\- Opowiem ci o prawdziwej naturze Starkiller’a. I o tragedii do której doprowadziliście. Ale wpierw… Twoja kolej. Nie wierzę, że jesteś tu z misją. Raczej coś wam się posypało… coś nie wyszło… A ty zapijasz swoje smutki, bo nie umiesz inaczej.

\- Niezła dedukcja.- Mruknął Dameron, obserwując przez chwilę jak wprawione w ruch kostki lodu obijają się o ściankę naczynia.- Nigdy nie sądziłem, że będę się spowiadał akurat tobie. Ale skoro tak ma być, to dlaczego by nie. W sumie… jebie mnie czy cała galaktyka się o tym dowie. To już nie ma znaczenia.

\- Okazało się, że Rey jest jakimś pieprzonym wybrańcem. Jej umiejętności jedi daleko przekraczały te, którymi mógł pochwalić się sam Luke Skywalker. Świetnie pilotowała każdy rodzaj statku, żadna mechanika nie miała przed nią tajemnic. Wielbiona, kochana… Panna perfekcyjna. Zabrała mi wszystko… Zaczęło się niewinnie. Przekonała Leię, żeby odstąpiła jej mój statek. Dostałem go w spadku po moim ojcu. A generał… po prostu się zgodziła. Teraz miała córkę, której nie musiała się wstydzić. Potem odebrała mi BB-8… Uznała, że jest najlepszym droidem i przysługuje jej. Zgodziłem się, co mogłem zrobić? Wtedy jeszcze sądziłem, że jest moją przyjaciółką. Wierzyłem, że robię to w imię przyjaźni. Jak to było „och Poe, jesteś dla mnie jak brat”.   
Chciałem być dobrym bratem… Straciłem dość szybko rodziców, moja siostra zginęła podczas zamieszek…  
Potem przyszedł czas na Finna. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że to powiem, ale… Zdrajca zdrajcą pozostaje Hux. Nie wiem co w niej go pociągało. Może władza, którą akurat miała? Może jej ciało? Nie potrafię pojąć jego małego trooperskiego móżdżku.  
Znalazłem ich we własnej sypialni… We własnym łóżku, rozumiesz? Pieprzona _siostra_ zabrała mi męża. A wiesz co na to wszystko powiedziała Leia?  
„Życz im szczęścia Poe. To wspaniale, że Finn nareszcie odnalazł miłość”. Potraktowała mnie jakbym był jedynie tanią kurwą, która zabawiała ruch oporu. A ten dupek… Po prostu mnie unikał. Poświęciłem całe życie walce z tymi, których mi wskazywali. Chciałem, aby każdy w galaktyce był szczęśliwy. Tylko dlaczego moim kosztem?  
Otarł szybko zbierające się w kącikach oczu łzy, po czym mruknął cicho:  
\- Twoja kolej.

\- Zastanawiałeś się dlaczego stacja nie wybuchła od razu? Dlaczego Kyla, ja, elita oficerska.. Dlaczego wszyscy zdołaliśmy to przeżyć? Jakim cudem mieliśmy wystarczająco czasu, żeby dostać się do kapsuł ewakuacyjnych? Powiem ci… Stakiller nie był zwykłą stacją bojową. Starkiller był moim synem Dameron. I to ty go zamordowałeś.

 

~ * ~

 

\- Miał trzynaście lat. Jego matka chciała, żeby został najpotężniejszym z rycerzy Ren, dlatego nie zgodziła się na wysłanie go do Akademii. Ponoć miał talent, nie wiem, nie znam się na tej całej Mocy. To stek bzdur. Moc jedynie w połączeniu z potęgą militarną była w stanie zdziałać cokolwiek. Był świetnym strzelcem, osiągnąłby sukces w armii. Nawet Phasma go uwielbiała. Wszyscy nazywali go małym niszczycielem gwiazd.   
Kyla widziała w nim przyszłego Imperatora, ja dumę rodziny. Kiedy budowa bazy została zakończona ochrzciliśmy ją „Starkiller”… Akademia nie była już bezpieczna. Republika natychmiast zdołałaby go odnaleźć, zabrać, a następnie nas szantażować. Zminimalizowaliśmy ryzyko do minimum. Anakin znajdował się w najbezpieczniejszym miejscu w całej galaktyce. Baza była nie do ruszenia.  
Aż pojawiłeś się ty, ten pieprzony zdrajca i dziwka znikąd. Wystarczyła wasza trójka, żeby zniszczyć coś nad czym Najwyższy Porządek pracował przez paręnaście długich lat.  
Wiedziałem, że umrę na tej planecie. Kazałem więc wysłać swojego syna do kapsuły i odesłać do mojego ojca, a sam poszedłem szukać Kyli. Łącze komunikacyjne padło, a może to wina zdrajców… Nie dotarła do mnie informacja, że nigdzie nie znaleziono Anakina.  
Jedynie Ren wiedziała. Czuła to. Krzyczała, że mam wracać, ratować go. Uznałem, że ma majaki. Sam rozumiesz. Jej twarz była przeorana mieczem świetlnym, miała przestrzeloną nogę, bok… Nie potrafiłem wtedy myśleć logicznie. Wybuch generatora powinien rozerwać planetę na kawałki w jednej chwili.   
Fakt, że zdołałem ściągnąć kapsułę medyczną, że uciekliśmy z powierzchni był dla mnie jedynie czystym zrządzeniem losu. Dopiero, gdy dotarliśmy do krążownika okazało się, że nikt nie odnalazł mojego syna.   
Został. W samym sercu generatora, przetrzymywał wybuch wystarczająco długo, byśmy zdołali się wydostać. A potem… potem…

\- Potem go rozerwało.- Poe odezwał się po raz pierwszy od paru godzin. W obliczu takiej tragedii jego własne problemy wydały mu się niewiele warte. Z każdą chwilą rosła z kolei nienawiść do samego siebie.- Czy Leia… Czy ona wiedziała, że jej wnuk…

\- Dla pani generał Kyla przestała być córką w chwili, gdy wbiła miecz w serce ojca. Czy wiedziała, że miała wnuka? Oczywiście. Anakin nie miał w sobie ciemności… Bez względu na to jak bardzo Kyla nie starała się wyplenić z niego światła, ono wciąż wracało. Parokrotnie przyłapywaliśmy go na słaniu listów, szukaniu wzmianek o tym co się dzieje z Ruchem Oporu.

\- Wiedziała… a mimo to… pozwoliła go zabić.

\- Wojna i zwycięstwo wymagają ofiar Dameron.- Hux podniósł chwiejnie szklankę z resztką swojej whisky, gdy ta nagle zaczęła lewitować w powietrzu.- Amidala. Przestań.

Pilot odwrócił gwałtownie głowę od magicznie unoszącego się naczynia. Był wystarczająco mocno pijany i pochłonięty własnymi przygnębiającymi myślami, by nie zauważyć, że karczma zaczęła się jak każdego ranka zapełniać kolejnymi gośćmi, szukającymi schronienia i ciepłego posiłku.   
Jednym z nich była niewysoka dziewczynka, która aktualnie próbowała wdrapać się na kolana Hux’a. Ich podobieństwo było przerażające. Ten sam przeraźliwie rudy kolor włosów, kształt twarzy, czy nawet rozmieszczenie piegów na nosie. Jedynie rysy zdawały się Damenorowi jakieś takie… znajome…  
_Wygląda jak Solo w młodości._  
Przemknęło mu przez myśl.  
\- Papo, mam dla ciebie pewną informację. Ale ona będzie cię kosztować przynajmniej żeloorenżadę. Tą różową.- Dziewczę wcześniej nazwane „Amidalą” wreszcie usadowiło się wygodnie przy ladzie, posłusznie jednak odstawiając szklankę na blat. Bardzo szybko pojawiła się przed nią różowofioletowa gazowana breja. - Słyszałam jak mama mówiła do cioci Phasmy… - łyk brei - że jeśli nie wrócisz to ta nowa konsola tego nie przeżyje.- Dokończyła konspiracyjnym szeptem, puszczając przez słomkę bąbelki.

\- Widzę, że powinieneś już…- Zaczął Poe zbierając się powoli ze stołka. W tej samej chwili para zielonych ślepi otoczonych koronką czarnych rzęs utkwiła w nim zaciekawione spojrzenie.

\- A to kto? Jesteś kolegą papy? Papo, czy to jest jakiś oficer? Nie wygląda jak pan Mitaka… Gdzie masz taki fajny mundur? I czemu się garbisz? Fuj, śmierdzisz alkoholem. Papa, ty też… A pan wie, że moja mama ma miecz świetlny? Taaaki fajny. Czerwony. Musi pan go kiedyś zobaczyć. I mieszka z nami ciocia Phasma. Ciocia nie ma miecza, ale ma za to taką zbroję. Jest tak duża, że ja chodzę czasami tylko w tym napierś… napirs… naklatni… Nabrzuszniku o. I ciocia wtedy mówi, że wyglądam jak kosmiczny żółw. Z takiej jednej holobajki. Bo pan ogląda holobajki prawda? Nie? Jaki pan musi być stary w takim razie! Bo ja oglądam. I jest taka jedna, która opowiada o żółwiach walczących o wolność galaktyki. I ja też kiedyś będę takim żółwiem. Tylko czerwonym, bo żółty za bardzo lubi pizzę, a ja jej nie mogę jeść, bo mama mówi, że od tego się zęby psują… I…

\- Amidala.- Jęknął błagalnie Hux zasłaniając dziewczynce usta dłonią. Ta jednak niezrażona, z trudem zdołała wyswobodzić się z uścisku ojca i kontynuować swój wywód.

\- Bo wie pan ja ostatnio strasznie dużo czytam. Papa ma książki o statkach kosmicznych. Bardzo fajne i tam na zewnątrz stoi korolilinjajski statek. Nazywa Sokół. Ciekawe kto nim przyleciał prawda? A pan wie, że najsłynniejszy pilot takie sokoła był moim dziadkiem? Nazywał się Han Solo. I zawsze strzelał pierwszy! Pif paf! Ja też kiedyś będę latać takim statkiem. I będę przemytniczką. Jak dziadek, albo jak Maz. Bo Maz też jest przemytniczką. Tylko teraz prowadzi tutaj knajpkę. I ma najlepszą żeloorężadę w całym kosmosie. I ja będę ją kiedyś przemycać. Chciałby pan ze mną? Będę potrzebowała drugiego oficera, bo takimi statkami nie da się podróżować samemu. A tak w ogóle to mam na imię Faustine. To po mojej babci, ale nie tej od Hana Solo, bo tamta babcia nie jest fajna. Tylko od mojej drugiej babci. Moja druga babcia jest bardzo fajna, bo przysyła mi co święta mnóstwo książek i cukierków. Ale wszyscy na mnie mówią Amidala. A na pana jak mówią?

Poe naprawdę  próbował nadążać za monologiem dziewczynki, jednak dopiero po dłuższej chwili zdążył połączyć pewne fakty.  
Nim jednak odpowiedział jej na pytanie, drzwi do karczmy otworzyły się gwałtownie. I wtedy parę rzeczy stało się jednocześnie.

Dziewczynka z piskiem zeskoczyła z kolan ojca, szklanka różowej brei potoczyła się po ladzie tworząc jaskrawą plamę, a on poczuł jak żelazny uścisk niewidzialnej dłoni zaciska się na jego szyi pozbawiając go tchu.   
W pomieszczeniu zapanowała cisza, przerwana w końcu przez ostrożne „dzień dobry kochanie”, próbującego zebrać się do pionu Hux’a.   
Kyla Ren wkroczyła do pubu.

 

~*~

 

\- Co. On. Tutaj. Robi.   
Największa znana ówczesnemu światu mistrzyni Mocy nie zmieniła się od czasu, gdy widział ją na pokładzie przeklętej stacji bojowej.  
Poza drobną siwizną jej włosy zachowały kruczoczarny kolor, twarz wciąż wyrażała jedynie głęboką niechęć, a ciało zachowało nienaganny wygląd, nawet jeśli skrywała je pod porwanymi szalami i chustami.  
Jednak najbardziej niebezpieczny był krwistoczerwony miecz świetlny w jej ręce, w każdej chwili gotowy do zatopienia w kruchym ludzkim ciele.  
  
\- Mamo! Puść go! – Uwieszona na ręce kobiety Amidala zdołała w końcu przerwać połączenie między nią, a Dameronem, który z hukiem upadł na posadzkę.

\- Wspaniałe towarzystwo sobie znalazłeś Brendol. Nie wiedziałam, że od dziś zadajemy się z mordercami i zdrajcami z Ruchu Oporu. Może jeszcze zaprosimy tutaj moją matkę? Po co mamy się ograniczać.  
Grymas wściekłości wykrzywił twarz Ren, gdy wyłączyła miecz i podeszła nieco bliżej.

\- Kyla… Uważam, że nadinterpretujesz pewne fakty.- Odrzekł słabo rudowłosy, pomagając Poe pozbierać się z podłogi.- On… On już nie należy do Ruchu Oporu.

\- Nie? – Padło jednocześnie z ust pilota i kobiety. Poe pod wpływem rozpaczliwego spojrzenia generała jedynie odchrząknął.  
\- Racja.  
Przed oczami pojawiła mu się patrząca z politowaniem Lei’a, roześmiana Rey… Pusty wzrok Finna, kiedy odpowiadał na pocałunki jedi.  
\- Zatem dlaczego statek mojego ojca stoi tuż obok?  
\- To jest sokół dziadka Solo?!- Amidala natychmiast rzuciłaby się w kierunku statku, jednak Kyla natychmiast zacisnęła palce na jej kołnierzu udaremniając plan porwania starego grata.

\- Ukradłem go Kyla… Uciekłem z Ruchu Oporu… Ja wiem… Ja już rozumiem co stało się na Starkillerze. Wybacz mi, ja nie wiedziałem… Nie miałem pojęcia, że tam…  
Zamilkł, gdy odnalazł wzrokiem zaintrygowane spojrzenie dziewczynki.  
\- Chcę dołączyć do Najwyższego Porządku. Nie potrafiłbym patrzeć na swoje odbicie w lustrze gdybym nie spłacił swoich win.

\- Nie.- Nawet Hux wzdrygnął się słysząc taki chłód w głosie żony. – Oddaj mi klucze do mojego sokoła millennium.  
Poe nie wiedział czy wpłynęła na niego mocą, czy połączenie wyrzutów sumienia i alkoholu sprawiło, że w wyciągniętej dłoni kobiety znalazł się kluczyk do panelu kontrolnego myśliwca. W tej chwili odwróciła się na pięcie, wyciągając zafascynowaną córkę za sobą.

Hux dopił resztkę rozrzedzonego przez rozpuszczony lód alkoholu ze swojej szklanki.  
\- Witamy na Hoth, Dameron. Wierzę, że Najwyższy Porządek będzie miał z ciebie pożytek.- Poklepał go po ramieniu, w geście znaczącym mniej więcej „zbieramy się stąd” i narzucił płaszcz na ramiona.

\- Widzisz Poe… Moc dobrze wie czego ci potrzeba.- Mruknęła Maz zbierając pieniądze pozostawione przez generała na blacie.-… A przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję.   
Szepnęła do siebie, gdy mężczyźni opuścili lokal.  



End file.
